Legends of Sky: The Squids Strike
by Blazerkitty129
Summary: It may seem peaceful for Sky and his friends, but the squids are getting worse and are determined to take over his city and eventually all of Minecraft. And many obstacles stand in Sky's way before he can save his city from destruction.
1. The Squid's Plan

** The Squid's Plan**

* * *

**Hello! This is the sequel to 'Sky's Comedy' and I hope you all enjoy! The OC's that appeared in my previous story will appear in this one too!**

**Accepted OC's:**

**Jewel (My OC)**

**Blaze (BlazetheDragonite).**

**Alix (My OC)**

**Logan (Ravenwing101)**

**Sierra (Sierra)**

**Natalie (Daisy-is-Lazy)**

**Flame (Ravenwing101)**

**Cynthia (Story telling-talent fairy)**

**Trina (DaMCPro1487)**

**Via (DrWhovianist)**

**All Minecraft Youtubers that appeared in my first story will be in this one as well, and some will be added. (You'll find out!)**

* * *

Cubecity had been in peace for many months, with no danger or attacks. Sky and his friends had been having more fun and happiness than ever, but that was soon going to change.

In a different dimension, an island with squids swimming underwater it are planning trouble. Their leader, a very large squid, is facing his army of squids.

"My fellow comrades, we have hidden here for too long! It is time we take over Minecraft and defeat that Minecrafter Sky and his pathetic friends once and for all!" the leader said angrily.

One squid spoke "We need a plan. A good one." he said. The Squid Leader nodded "And I've planned one. I will send a message to Sky. That he must journey here to us with his friends if we wants to defeat us. Which he won't, because before he can even get here to confront me, he will fall for my trap" the Squid Leader continued.

"Just like that? Send a message to Sky?! We need to convince him we are a threat to his puny city! We should attack his city!" another squid yelled.

"You're right. And we will" the Squid Leader growled. "When?" another squid said excitedly. "Soon. Very soon, my fellow mollusks" the Squid Leader replied, then he added

"I know. One of you will spy on Sky...find out who he loves, and that will be our target. It will be Sky's weakness." he continued.

One squid, named Ink, said "That's too simple! Kidnap who he loves and make him come here to rescue her?!" The Squid Leader sighed annoyingly "Ugh, it's just to make Sky more vulnerable when he comes here to face me!" the Squid Leader groaned. "

Ok!" Ink replied. "Ink and Blu, your job will be to spy on Sky." the Squid Leader said. "Yay!" Ink exclaimed. Blu groaned "Why do I have to work with him? He's basically the stupidest squid I know!" he complained.

"That was an _order_, Blu" the Squid Leader growled. Blu sighed annoyingly. Soon, the army of squids started cheering loudly. "Soon, Minecraftia will be ours!" the Squid Leader yelled.

* * *

Sky walked around in his living room, with Ty sitting on the couch. "Ty! Help me out! What should I say and do? I want to admit my feelings for her...but I mean, Jewel already has a boyfriend, and they've been dating for almost a year and a half now and she's getting-"

Ty cut him off "Dude, seriously, you're head over heels for Jewel. Come on, you don't need a woman in your life yet. Plus, Jewel is getting married to Jordan! I know it hurts, but meanwhile, enjoy yourself single while you can" he said.

Sky sighed sadly "I know." Ty walked over to him "Besides, there are some more important things to worry about right now. I've seen the squids! That look they give us...they might be planning something!" Ty exclaimed.

"Please. I know those slimy things are irritating, but they would never mess with me. They know they don't stand a chance against the Butter God!" Sky boasted. "You shouldn't be so certain, Sky" Ty warned.

"I guess you're right. I'll keep a look out, don't worry." Sky replied, shaking off the idea of a threat from the squids. Ty rolled his eyes "Fine. But just keep your eyes open for those squids." he said.

Meanwhile, Ink and Blu had been peering out the open window, eavesdropping on the conversation "Well, that was easy. There. Sky loves a jewel." Ink said. Blu slapped him "No, you idiot! Sky loves a girl named Jewel. Duh!" he said.

"Oh. That makes more sense." Ink replied. Blu continued to eavesdrop, and growled "That fool Sky thinks were nothing but a weak nuisance. Our army and leader will show him! What do you think, Ink?" Blu asked his comrade.

But Ink wasn't paying attention. His attention was on a nearby horse eating grass in a field. "Oooo! Pony! Look, Blu, it's a pony! Can we ride it?" Ink asked. Blu sighed annoyingly, trying to not to lose his patient with the annoying twit.

"No, we can't. And it's not even a pony, it's a horse. Get your facts straight. Now, concentrate!" Blu said, trying to keep his voice down. "Okay!" Ink said cheerfully, turning back to the window.

"...And we should scout the oceans! Destroy every squid in our way! It's not like it'll be that hard." Sky said to Ty, finally agreeing that the squids could be a threat to Cubecity.

"Maybe. Unless they've created an army...then that's a problem. They've done that before!" Ty exclaimed. "Yeah, but that was easy. I'm sure this time, it shouldn't be a problem." Sky responded.

"What? They think were easy to target?! That's not true!" Ink exclaimed. "Finally, you say something logical. This is why we're going to attack them! That butter-loving and conceited Sky will soon find out our true power! Right, Ink?" Blu said.

Ink waved his tentacles in the air "Yeah! That'll show him and his friends!" he agreed. "Good. Now shush. The brunette is talking." Blu whispered.

"You never know what those creatures can do. But ok, I'll tell the others to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity." Ty told Sky. "I still don't think it's much of a worry, but you're right. I don't want my city to be in danger." Sky replied.

"On another subject, wanna go buy some new gaming stuff for our computers? That new store opened up and it has some really neat things. " Ty asked. "Sure! The stores nearby!" Sky said cheerfully. The two walked out of the door.

"Oh no! They left" Ink told Blu. "At least we got some information! We will report this news to our leader! Come on, Ink!" Blu paused, realizing Ink wasn't next to him. "Ink? What are you up to know?" Blu sighed exasperatedly.

"Hi, Blu!" Ink laughed, appearing right in front of Blu. Ink was in the tree above Blu, hanging onto a branch with his tentacles. "How are you hanging down like that? What do you think you are?" Blu demanded.

"One of those bats that I've seen when I'm above the water!" Ink exclaimed. Blu knew there was no point in scolding him. "Oh, whatever. Just get down." Blu told him.

"But this is fun!" Ink protested. "But if we don't get back in time, you won't ever have fun again!" Blu growled at the clueless squid. Ink laughed and got down from the tree. "Let's go, then!"

* * *

Sky was at the park, since apparently Mitch had told him Jordan was holding a "bachelor party", which Sky found out wasn't true once he got there to find just a small reunion with his friends.

"Where's the party?" Sky asked Mitch. "Ha-ha! I tricked you! There is no bachelor party. Even after Jordan gets married, we'll still all hang out and be friends! Nah, this is just a reunion for no apparent reason." Mitch said.

Sky rolled his eyes "Nice. As if Jordan would seriously hold one. And I realized that once I saw Jewel and her friends." he replied. Jewel was chatting with Blaze and Sierra.

"So, you excited girl?! I can't believe it, you're getting married! Jordan better treat you well, or else, just show him a piece of what girls got!" Blaze said to Jewel. "Jordan wouldn't hurt me, physically or mentally." Jewel reassured her.

"What about you, Blazey? Since our Jewel is getting married, we may as well talk about crushes! Come on, Blaze, don't you like someone? Who knows, you might get married yourself one day!" Sierra said amusingly.

"Me? Married?! _Never_! Or at least, not in ten years! And definitely not with one of the Team Crafted boys!" Blaze gasped. "Sierra, obviously Blaze isn't the type of girl that would be interested in a boy. And that's just how we like her" Jewel said, giggling.

Sierra laughed "I was just joking. So, are you and Jordan getting a pet? You mentioned that before." she said. "Maybe. I still can't decide yet, but I'll see about it." Jewel replied.

Meanwhile, Sky was talking with Jerome and Ian. "This seems like the closest thing you could get to a bachelor party as you can get" Jerome muttered. "Not really. No balloons, **_CAKE!_**, or decorations." Ian responded.

"So, about the squids that I was telling you about before..." Sky began. "You and Ty still whining over the squids? I'm telling you, there's nothing to worry about. Just a few glares won't tell anything." Jerome said. "I don't know..." Sky said uncertainly.

What the friends didn't know, is that, appearing above the water in the nearby ocean, were the squids, spying for more information. And waiting for the right time to strike...

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! More action is coming up soon! R&R, my friends! :) Ha-ha, I love writing about Ink. He's so funny:3**

**Blazey x**


	2. Dark Events Rising

**Chapter 2: Dark Events Rising**

* * *

Ink and Blu made their way back to their squid layer and went over to the Squid Leader, who was talking to some other squids.

"Your majesty! We have brought news!" Blu exclaimed. The Squid Leader turned around, and saw Ink and Blu. "Ah, yes. I send you two to spy on Sky. How'd it go?" the Squid Leader asked.

"We found out who Sky likes!" Ink yelled. "We couldn't get an appearance, though, sorry." Blu said. "It's okay. I figured it doesn't really matter who Sky loves anyways. Anything else? Has he thought of any plan to attack us?" the Squid Leader asked.

Blu snorted "No. That fool thinks we are nothing but a nuisance. He thinks we're weak, and will be easy to destroy. How wrong is he!" Blu said. "Yeah! We are going to show him not to mess with us! Aren't we?!" Ink asked cheerfully.

"That's good. Sky thinks we are not much of a threat. Which means he won't be prepared for what happens. I've made a plan. We are attacking tonight!" the Squid Leader told Blu and Ink.

"Isn't it to soon? Oh, whatever! Sky will never expect it! Right, Blu?!" Ink said excitedly. "Ink, please be quiet." Blu said annoyingly. "We will attack his city. We'll see if Sky is 'so strong and brave' once he fails to protect his own city." the Squid Leader laughed darkly.

"Are we destroy Cubecity and take over?" Ink asked. "I thought I told you to shut up!" Blu growled. "Oh, we'll cause destruction to Cubecity all right, but not take over. The attack will be a warning to Sky. That he and his friends must find us, and face us if he wants to save his city and Minecraftia." the Squid Leader said.

"And we will attack tonight, right? Well, okay. You know, that's even better! We'll catch Sky off-guard." Blu replied. "Exactly." the Squid Leader said, and then added "Continue spying on Sky. Come back before sunset. I need to go prepare the battle patrols."

* * *

Sky was at his house with Jason. He had just gotten back from Jordan and Jewel's wedding. "That was nice, wasn't it, Sky? The cake was delicious. Too bad Ian hogged it all up. I told Quentin not to take off Ian's sunglasses." Jason said, glancing at Sky, who was laying on the couch and staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah. Pretty funny." Sky replied softly. "What's wrong, Sky? You've been so quiet since we came back from the wedding. Cat got your tongue?" Jason joked.

No_ way_ Sky was letting Jason know that Sky loved Jewel, even if she got married. "Ha-ha, you used an old joke that no one really says anymore. Very funny." Sky chuckled.

"Well, sorry. It's the first thing that popped in my mind. So, Ty and Jerome told me your concern about the squids." Jason told Sky. "It really doesn't worry me, it's Ty that brought it up. I'm a bit worried, bu the squids haven't really done anything." Sky replied, getting up from the couch.

"I know. Meanwhile, I've been planning this awesome vacation for us and Team C. We could go to, I don't know, a vacation island and relax at the beach and stay at a hotel. Lots of fun and relaxing stuff." Jason suggested, and handed Sky a brochure.

Sky looked at it "Not bad. Don't forget we would have to take the girls too, I'm 99% sure that if Jordan comes, he'll bring Jewel. And Jewel will bring her friends." Sky said amusingly. "Yeah." Jason replied.

"And then we'll have Natalie, Sierra, Via, Blaze, Flame, Trina and Cynthia coming along the way..." Sky laughed. "That's a lot of girls!" Jason exclaimed. "I know!" Sky laughed.

"Wanna watch some TV?" Sky asked Jason. "Sure!" Jason replied, and Sky turned on the TV. The weather channel was on, and a female reporter was seen speaking about a storm.

"A storm is coming to Cubecity, tonight! It won't be that severe, but there will be a bit of strong winds and heavy rainfall." the female reporter announced.

Sky flipped the channel "I don't think the storm will be much of a concern, since I'll probably be sleeping or doing something else." he said. Sky's phone then rang for a reminder. "Oh, notch! I have to pay back those bills!" Sky gasped, and threw the controller at Jason.

"Ow." Jason said flatly, and then added "Wait, what bills?! Sky, you're 23! You don't need to pay bills yet!" Sky laughed "Got you! Screw bills, I don't have any to pay back! I actually have to go help Alix and Mitch with some recording for a video there making. Do you mind staying here for a while?" Sky asked.

"No, it's fine. Have fun! But come back before midnight, unlike the other time you've left me here till 4 o'clock. " Jason responded. "Sorry! I'll be back before that. Bye!" Sky raced outside and left.

Soon, Sky came back. Jason was still watching TV, and Sky looked at the time. "It's getting late. You better get back to your house, and I'm going to watch some TV." Sky told his friend.

"You're right. Was it fun?" Jason said, getting up and heading towards the door. "Sort of. I just had to help with some stuff. See you later, Jason!" Sky replied.

Okay! I'll remind you about the trip and what the others will think." Jason stood up and headed out the door "Bye, Sky!" he called. "Bye!" Sky responded, and sits back on the couch to watch TV.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jerome was about to go to bed when he heard loud yelling and some screams from outside. "What is that?! Doesn't anything want to let me sleep in _peace_!" Jerome sighed exasperatedly. Jerome got out of his bed and peered out the window. Jerome gasped at the sight.

Outside, a very large squid was leading an army of squids into the city. "Cubecity will be ours! To _destroy!_" the Squid Leader yelled, laughing evilly. The squid army cheered with him and began attacking people who were walking on the streets.

"Oh, Notch! The squids...I never knew they would be a threat and actually attack us! I-I gotta get my friends and Sky!" Jerome yelled, and he started dialing his friends. Jerome then ran outside and since he and Mitch were neighbors, went to Mitch's house.

Mitch was already outside his door, and saw Jerome "We have to tell Sky and get him!" Mitch exclaimed. "I know! Sky's down the block. I hope we don't get caught by those imbeciles! How dare they march in our city and attack us!" Jerome replied angrily.

"Save your anger for later, we will have to fight the squids anyways. But not without our friends help. Let's go!" Mitch said.

* * *

Sky was awoken from his sleep by a banging on the door. Sky gets up and brushes himself off and calls "Coming!" and opens the door. Appearing on the doorsteps is Mitch and Jerome, who are both soaked from the pouring rain outside.

"What is it?" Sky asked, getting worried at the two's appearances. Sky glanced outside "Is the storm really that bad?" he wondered. "Who cares?! Sky, it's the squids! The squids are attacking!" Jerome yelled.

"What'd you mean?!" Sky gasped in horror. "There's this army of squids right outside on the north side of the city! There starting to terrorize the people there!" Mitch exclaimed. "Oh, no!" Sky gasped.

"We called our friends to come over. It looks like we'll have to fight." Jerome added. But Sky was already racing to get his enchanted butter sword and and ran outside to the north side of the city, which wasn't very far. Jerome and Mitch followed him.

The Squid Army were starting to attack the people who were out late at night. Sky growls angrily and sees the Squid Leader nearby, calling at his army "Get them! They are nothing but weak unfortunate Minecrafters!"

"Never!" Sky yelled, and at the same moment, all of Sky's friends appeared behind Sky, all armed with weapons and ready to battle. "You squids won't get away with attacking us!" Ty spat. "We'll destroy you!" Alix added. "Yeah! You may as well surrender now!" Blaze growled.

The Squid Leader gazed down on them "Well, well. If it isn't Sky and his little lot of friends. Finally realize the true and mighty powers of the squid?!" he exclaimed. "You squids are neither one of those!" Quentin growled."You were wrong to misjudge us! We have taken you by surprise, huh?" Blu added, coming up beside his leader.

Sky glared at him "I admit I may have underestimated your numbers and strength, but that doesn't mean I can't defeat you. Or that we could resolve this problem with peace instead of violence." he told the Squid Leader.

The Squid Leader laughed "Peace?! Peace is only for weak, pathetic fools like you! We can only solve this with a battle, Sky." he sneered. "It is not! Peace is what we need more of in this world!" Jewel yelled. "There's no point in trying to reason with him, Sky. It's obvious he won't listen." Ty whispered. "You're right" Sky replied.

Sky unsheathed his sword and took a step forward and announced "Very well. If you want a battle, you'll get one."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up soon! R&R :)**

**Blazey x**


	3. Raid and Finding Out

**Hello! Sooo sorry I couldn't get this chapter up sooner! My computer decided to commit suicide (luckily none of my work was lost) and I couldn't upload the chapter till now. But anyways, here it is!**

* * *

Sky charged at the Squid Leader, his friends running into battle with the other squids. Sky angrily slashed at the leader with his sword "I won't let you take over _my_ city!" Sky growled.

The Squid Leader ducked his blows "You're a fool, Sky, if you think we came here to conquer your city." the Squid Leader replied.

Sky paused "Then what?-" he was cut off as the Squid Leader roughly slammed him into the ground "You'll have to find out yourself!" he spat. Sky loosened the grip on him and sliced off a tentacle with his sword.

The Squid Leader yelled out in pain and backed away "I'll deal with _you _later!" the Squid Leader yelled angrily, his blood dripping on the ground. The Squid Leader joined his army in the attack.

Sky got to his feet and saw Quentin, Jordan, Jewel, and Sierra fighting with a large group of squids. "Sky!" Jewel exclaimed as Sky joined the fight. "Be careful!" Sky warned her. "I know. These squids sure did have the advantage of surprise." Jewel replied.

Quentin and Jordan agreed. "True, but they won't win!" Sky yelled, stabbing one squid in the head. Alix ran over to help "Sky, there are Mutant squids fighting here too alongside their leader." Alix told him.

"What?! I have to go see. You can handle it here, right?" Sky asked Sierra as he decapitated another squid. "Yes, we can handle it here. Go!" Quentin urged him. Sky nodded and ran to where the Mutant Squids were at.

Mitch, Jerome, Blaze, and Cynthia were fighting them, Jerome and Mitch stabbing the squids with their Betty's. Blaze killed squids with both sword combat and her powers. Cynthia had a bow and was shooting at them.

Jerome turned to Sky and gasped "Sky, look out!" Sky turned around and saw a Mutant Squid lash out a tentacle at him. Sky ducked in time, and joined with his friends, killing the squids to protect the people.

The battle was long and exhausting, and when it seemed like the army of squids were starting to retreat, the Squid Leader turned to Sky.

"Minecraftia _will_ be mine! This attack was a warning and message. You must find _us _if you want to try and stop me. I'd like to see you and your friends try, that is, if most of them are still alive or strong enough to do so." the Squid Leader said menacingly.

"Me and my friends _will_ stop you! And we will find you. So go hide in your little underwater world like cowards. A bigger battle is soon to come!" Sky yelled back angrily.

The Squid Leader growled, and he and his army of squids turned away and retreated back into the ocean, nowhere to be seen or found.

"That was a long battle. We stopped them for now, but what will we do next?" Mitch wondered. Sky sighed "I don't know, yet. Right now, I need to survey the damage. Is anyone badly hurt?" he asked.a

"I don't think so..." Mitch started, but was interrupted by a cry from Jason "Sky! Ty's hurt, it's bad!". Sky gasped "No!" he cried, and ran towards where Ty was laying on the ground.

Natalie, Seto, Logan, and Flame stood beside him. Ty had a deep wound in his side, blood was starting to pool around on the ground. Sky crouched down beside his friend and shook him "Ty? Ty!"

Natalie turned to Seto "Can't you do something?!" she yelled at him. "For now, I can't do anything since I don't have any healing potions with me. But Logan is already calling an ambulance." Seto replied.

Jordan and Jewel walked over. The couple's eyes widened at Ty "What happened?" Jewel gasped. "A squid." Flame answered bitterly. Ty groaned weakly. "Ty? Stay with us, please! Help with come soon, I promise!" Natalie said, her voice breaking.

Sky, still shocked and worried, looked at Seto "Will he be okay?" he asked quietly. "The wound isn't deep enough to kill him. It's how much blood he's losing is that I'm worried about." Seto replied worryingly.

"Is anyone else hurt?" Sky asked, his voice shaking. "No. Everyone got a few injuries here and there, but nothing too bad." Jordan replied. "Good." Sky said, and then realized that he was shaking.

Jewel noticed this "Are you okay?" she asked gently. Sky took a deep breath "Yeah. The attack just...surprised me." he replied slowly. "It surprised everyone." Jewel reassured him.

"I know. It's worse for you, though! You just got married, and now you and Jordan can't go enjoy it..." Sky shook his head sadly, and stopped shaking. Jordan overheard, and joined beside his wife "We know. But what matters now is that the squids are stopped." Jordan said.

The ambulance then came, taking Ty away in it. Natalie, Mitch, and Jason went with him. Sky had wanted to go, but Mitch had told him that he needed to discuss what would happen with the squids with the others, and that Sky could visit later.

Later that night, Sky and his friends were surveying the damage, no one bothering to go to sleep. Jerome, Blaze, and Via had been talking to some police officers while Sky and the rest were looking at the damage done.

"At least the squids didn't knock down any buildings. Some took a beating, but other than at, most of what's destroyed are trees, ground, pavements, some roads and benches." Via explained to Sky.

Sky nodded "How many people were injured?" he asked. Blaze replied "No deaths, yet. But about 25 people were injured. According to that officer over there-" Blaze pointed to a police officer who Jerome was talking to. "-Only a few were serious injuries."

"Thanks, Blaze." Sky said, and Quentin walked up to him "What are we going to do now?" he asked his friend. "Right now, those who aren't that hurt should all get back to their homes and get some sleep. I'm going to check up on Ty, and we'll discuss our plan tomorrow." Sky responded.

"Okay. You should get some sleep too. And make sure your injuries are checked." Quentin pointer to a bruise on one of Sky's arms, and a cut on his leg. Sky shrugged "Mine will be okay. Anyways, can you tell the others about what I said?" Sky asked Quentin.

"Sure. See you tomorrow, Sky." Quentin said. "Bye." Sky replied, and walked toward his house.

* * *

At Sky's house, Sky and his friends had all gathered to discuss the plan to find and defeat the squids. Ty was going to be okay, but couldn't come since he was still in the hospital recovering.

Everyone had sat down on the couches, except a few who stood up or sat on the floor. "We have to attack the squids! Show them not to mess with us!" Mitch yelled angrily. "Yeah! I'll slice that squid leader's head off with Betty!" Jerome added.

"Guys, we can't fight the squids unless we know where there hideout _is._" Sky told them. Alix stood up "You heard what that squid leader said. He said that we have to find _him, _and the only way we can do that is by thinking about where they could be." he said.

"My brother's right. We need to think, not rushing into battle plans." Jewel said. Jordan nodded "She has point." he commented.

Logan snorted "You're only saying that cause she's your wife." he said. "Hey, you should be agreeing with Jewel too. She is your sister, after all." Ssundee said.

"But where would the squids be? In the ocean of course, but to scout the entire ocean would take ages." Cynthia said. "Unless Seto invents like a squid-finder machine that can find squids from all over the ocean!" Bashur exclaimed.

"Bash, I'm a sorcerer, not an inventor." Seto said. "But you invent potions." Bashur said. "I create new potions. And make them, too." Seto replied, face-palming.

"Inventing? Creating? Same thing!" Bashur yelled. "No, they're not." Trina replied. "Guys, we're getting off-topic. Obviously we will have to travel." Mitch said.

"Yes, but to where?" Jordan asked. Sky, who had been thinking the whole time, said "I know. Remember that island that we once traveled too? It was before I met some of you" he asked.

"I remember!" Jason piped in. "Yeah, we went there on vacation once." Ian said. "Exactly! And there were squids there, right?" Sky continued. Mitch rolled his eyes "Of course there were. I remember you killing or beating up any squid you saw."

"And I was surprised at how many squids where swimming around in the ocean. Now I know why! There hideout must be there!" Sky exclaimed.

Seto looked worried "But Sky, that's quite far away! And it seems like a dangerous journey. After all, you and the others went in a plane. And how can you be so sure?" he said. "It has to be there!" Flame exclaimed. "But we have to travel there!" Logan yelled.

"Logan's right. We'll have to travel there, wether it's the place or not, we will do whatever it takes to find and defeat those squids once and for all." Sky said.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Again, sorry I couldn't upload it sooner. Also, for any warrior fans out there, you can go check out my warriors story "Hawkfrost's Second Chance." See you all later!**

**Blazey x**


	4. Beginning the Journey

**SOOO sorry for not updating in like, a month! I kinda lost inspiration for a while, and then I was working on my other two stories. But here is the next chapter! :) Updates will come sooner next time!**

* * *

Within the following days, Sky and his friends prepared themselves for the journey to the island where Sky was determined that the squids were. Right now, they were barley starting to set off.

Sky scanned the group "Okay, is everyone here?" he asked. Jerome nodded "Just counted. Every good friend of ours is here" he replied. "Good. I just hope I'm doing the right thing. I hate leaving CubeCity so vulnerable" Sky sighed.

Ty went up to him "It'll be fine, I promise. The squids won't get away with this" he said determinedly. "Exactly" Jewel agreed. "Thanks guys. But we have to go now. Seto's just checking the supplies" Sky said.

"He better make sure we have enough food! I don't wanna to starve to death! Or else I'll just eat Bashur!" Jerome exclaimed. Bashur, overhearing, shouted "Hey! Just because I'm a humanoid melon doesn't mean I'm edible!"

Jerome snorted "Who said? I bet I can take a chunk of of you right now!" he teased. "**AH!** That would be cannibalism!" Bashur ran away and hid behind Blaze and Via.

"Jerome wants to eat me!" Bashur squealed to them like a little girl. "That's really interesting" Blaze said flatly. "Totally horrid" Via added sarcastically, and the two girls continued their conversation.

"Guys..." Sky was about to tell them about the seriousness about this journey, but couldn't help suppress a laugh at Jerome and Bashur. At least his friends were keeping up the good humor.

Seto walked up to him "Everything's checked and ready! We can start now" he told Sky. "Alright. Let's begin" Sky said.

* * *

The large group now had now journeyed out of CubeCity and were now traveling in a deep lush green forest. Ty walked alongside Sky, and smiled warmly at Natalie, who was ahead talking to Trina and Flame. He had recently developed a crush on her, but couldn't get to the courage to admit it, so he stayed quiet. Sky, however, noticed his smile.

"Why are you smiling at Natalie like that?" Sky asked his friend. Ty snapped out of it and quickly stammered "Uh, nothing!"

Sky looked at his friend and nudged him "Looks like someone's got a crush" he said amusingly to Ty.

"No, I don't!" Ty said. "Come on. Admit it!" Sky responded, almost laughing. Ty answers back "I'm not the one mooning over girls! You follow Jewel around like a child after it's mother"

"Do not!" Sky scoffs. "Really?" Ty replies sarcastically. "Plus, Jewel's married..." Sky added, trying to keep his voice from breaking. Ty sees this and feels some sympathy for his friend. "Anyways, where are we?" Ty asked.

"A forest" Mitch said. "Yeah, and this forest gives me the creeps. It's suspicious looking" Logan commented. "Really? I think it's very pretty. So much nature!" Jewel exclaimed. "Let's just hope there isn't any danger. Then we can say this forest is pretty " Jordan replied to his wife.

"There probably will be danger. Who knows what mobs reside in the terrains we will travel by? But I'm sure we'll be able to fight them off!" Logan said. "I'm sure we will, with a lot of us, anyways" Jewel told him.

Alix then yelled out in surprise as a girl jumped out in front of him, holding a sword next to his face. "Back off!" Jewel yelled, stepping in front of the girl and her brother.

"Who are you?!" she demanded. The girl had dark indigo hair, a black diadem, and wore a blue hoodie with a crescent moon in the back and black leather boots with blue laces.

"We come in peace! A better question is, who are _you?_" Jason exclaimed. The girl lowered her sword. "My name is Kurai." she answered briskly. Sky stepped forward "I am Sky. Me and my friends are traveling to find and defeat the squids" he explained.

Kurai gasped "Sky?! I remember you! You came to that karaoke place with your friends once, remember?" she said. "Oh yeah! You threw a squid at my face" Jerome remembered.

"Haha, yeah." Kurai replied. "But what are you doing out here? You live in CubeCity!" Jewel asked. "I left CubeCity after the squids attacked. I figured I'd be safer out here alone. But say...can I join you guys? I would be a great help! Please?'" Kurai begged.

Sky glanced at his friends, who nodded approvingly. "Sure! Welcome to our group" he told Kurai. "Oh, thank you Sky!" Kurai said happily. "No problem" Sky responded, and then looked at Seto.

"Seto, you know the terrains we have to trek to get to the island better than anyone. Where are we going to travel next?" Sky questioned. "Next we are going up to the high mountains. It will be dangerous, but I know we can do it" Seto replied.

As the group trekked on to the high mountains, they didn't realize they were being spied on by the squids Ink and Blu, who were spying up from a tall tree.

"They're traveling in the right direction. That's good. Our plan is working!" Blu said triumphantly. "Yay!" Ink exclaimed, and then added "Should we go tell our leader?"

"No, we are just going to stay here and watch Sky and his group and we'll never move another inch" Blu replied sarcastically. "Really?!" Ink gasped. Blu face-palmed

"No! Of course we're gonna tell our leader! Let's go!" he yelled, and then yelped as Ink pushed him. Blu fell off the tree, and tumbled to the ground. Ink laughed "That's a good way to get down!"

Blu sighed annoyingly and picked himself up "Idiot! I've got no time for jokes and playing around. Come on!" he growled. "Okay!" Ink said cheerfully.

* * *

Once the two squids had told their leader about the news, the Squid Leader smiled "Good. Sky is going just in the right direction...into my trap! Ha-ha, good job you two. Continue on, they will be traveling to the high mountains next" he said.

"How are we supposed to spy on them all the way up there?" Ink asked. "Think of a way! I'm sure Blu can" the Squid Leader replied to the slightly clueless squid.

"Of course!" Blu said boastfully. The Squid Leader nodded approvingly "Great. Now continue!" he ordered. Ink and Blu nodded and raced away to continue spying on Sky and his friends.

The Squid Leader turned to another squid "Is the trap set where it's supposed to be? Does it work properly?" he asked the squid.

The squid nodded "Yes, leader. The trap is set and done. Once Ink and Blu tell us next that Sky and his group are traveling near it, we will go" the squid responded.

The Squid Leader said "Perfect. Now we just wait... for the right time and place"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short! But there's more coming up soon! R&R, awesome friends! :)**

**-Blazey x**


	5. Author's Note

**Sorry this isn't a new chapter, but I would like to announce that I'm putting this story on hold. I really want to work on my other 2 warrior stories, and until I finish one of the stories (Which will probably be Guardian Angel), I will go back to continuing this. I'm sorry to anyone who liked it and would like for me to update more often, but I don't think I can handle updating 3 stories at a time xD. Don't worry, as soon as I finish up one of my 2 stories, I will continue :)**

**Blazey x**


End file.
